


Meetings

by Cynnelle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood Kink, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Water Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynnelle/pseuds/Cynnelle
Summary: On a solo mission, alone on a planet, Raditz comes across Turles. After receiving strict orders from his prince, forbidden him to even speak with the pirate, what will he do when Turles starts seducing him? Will he obey or give in to temptation...





	1. Chapter 1

When Raditz first heard that there was another Saiyan survivor, he was of course thrilled at the prospect of having an additional member in their group. He hoped it was another third class like him so that it would give him an opportunity to spar with a partner on his level. But after hearing the name Turles however, he kissed that thought goodbye.

Before the destruction of their home planet, Turles was branded a deserter. A pirate and thief that bought and sold secrets to about anyone and anything, as long as it was to his benefit. When Prince Vegeta had learned of his survival, his rage lasted for weeks and he vowed to kill Turles if they ever crossed paths. Vegeta forbad him and Nappa from ever contacting the traitor; claiming that the third-class had no place amongst them. For his own survival, Raditz has full intention of obeying his prince. Over the years, his survival instincts were tested repeatedly and he instantly learned that in order to survive, you obey the strongest.

He was currently on a solo mission and managed to purge a planet of weak inhabitants with a small population. The clearing took him only five days. After completing a few hours early, he began to set up camp to settle for the night. The sky above was still ablaze with the continuous fires that engulfed the nearby small towns. Even though he smelled of smoke and was covered in grime, he was glad to be away from his companions for a while.

Just as Raditz was about to go hunting, his scouter had beeped to indicate a high power level behind him. Stiffening as he saw that the reading was much higher than his own, he turned to face his opponent. His eyes widened and he started to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him. There stood a man with his arms crossed. He resembled his father but he knew it wasn’t him. He had a darker complexion and lacked his father’s facial scar. Seeing the tail around his waist, he concluded that this Saiyan is Turles.

Turles started to grin as he advanced forward. Raditz got into a defensive stance. Then, all of a sudden, Turles face was right up to his. Raditz was about to jump back, but Turles was quicker. He landed hard on the ground as Turles did a side sweep against his legs. Raditz was about to get up but then was straddled as the Saiyan sat on his abdomen. Remembering the Saiyan’s higher power level, he knew when he was beat. He relaxed his body, demonstrating his surrender to the strong dark Saiyan.

Turles removed his scouter and placed it on the ground beside them. He smirked, leaning forward so that his hand reached for Raditz’s scouter. The button on the side was pressed and Raditz heard the distinct beep of the communicator transmission being turned off. Turles then carefully removed the scouter off his ear and gently laid it at arm’s length. Raditz let out a small gasp as Turles then ran a finger along his face. “I scanned the area and I know that you’re alone. I see that you’ve been working on this planet. What’s your name?”

“Raditz,” he mumbled while jerking his face away from Turles’ exploring fingers.

Turles scowled at his rejected touch and firmly grasped Raditz chin, holding him in place. “Do you know who I am?” asked Turles as he shifted his hips a little lower. A pleased look came across his face as he felt a slight tremble run through his prey’s body. It was only a matter of time before he completely succumbed to him. By the way his body was reacting, it won’t take much.

“Turles,” replied Raditz as he cursed his luck at finding the pirate by himself. Now, he was completely at his mercy. He knew he could never shake him off, but judging at how Turles is treating him, maybe they wouldn’t need to fight at all. He accidently let out a groan as Turles started to grind his crotch with his own.

“I’m guessing that Prince Vegeta has heard that I survived,” Turles looked down at Raditz whose face was turning red and was biting his bottom lip before giving his head a quick nod. “So how about this,” Turles stopped his motions and brought his lips to Raditz’s ear to whisper, “I can be your little secret.”

Raditz swallowed as he weighed his options. If Vegeta were to ever catch him with Turles, he was a dead man. Not only for being with an enemy, but also disobeying a direct royal order. But then, it has been so long since he’s been close with another Saiyan. Sure he had Vegeta and Nappa, but those two were only comrades in combat, never for any form of intimacy. He saw Turles watching him patiently as he waited for him to make a decision to his proposition. He looked into Turles’ eyes to try to decipher any forms of deception.

“Why?” Raditz asked.

Turles uncurled his tail from his waist and wrapped it around Raditz’ own waist, a Saiyan way of displaying mating permission. “Cause the best sex in the universe is with a fellow Saiyan.”

Raditz smirked to that response, not denying that for a second. No other specie could ever be close to the comparison. And seeing that Turles is offering to fuck him instead of killing him, well who would argue with that. Having made up his mind, he grabbed Turles by the hips to keep him in place, massaging his well sculpted ass. He started to sit up so that Turles was now sitting on him. He felt Turles’ legs on either side of his body. Imitating Turles, he also wrapped his tail around him.

Realizing that Raditz was agreeing to fucking, he reached down to pull off his armor, revealing his muscled chest to his partner. “If you want more than this one night stand, I’ll arrange with a way to communicate with you and we’ll plan out our meetings,” he said while tossing his armor to the side along with his gloves. Seeing Raditz’s concerned face, he reassured the long maned Saiyan. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I have a high tech crew that can bypass most security systems. I’ll be nothing but a ghost in Frieza’s. I do it all the time.” Raditz still looked uncertain regarding an arrangement for communicating with him, so Turles went back to the matter at hand. He kissed along Raditz’s neck and jaw, while feeling the long hair that cascaded down his back. He jerked a bit as Raditz face was suddenly at his chest. Tongue and teeth grazing his skin, and exploring hands running along his back. He let out a low growl as he felt his sucking mouth on his left nipple. ‘Gods this feels good,’ thought Turles as he stroked Raditz long mane.

Wanting to feel his partner’s skin in turn, he reluctantly tugged Raditz to indicate to stop. Raditz looked up at him confused for a moment, then realized what Turles wanted when he seized both his wrists. He removed one glove, then the other, but not before putting two fingers in his mouth. Raditz groaned at the implication of Turles suction on his fingers. Smirking, Turles gave a final circle of tongue at the tip of the digits, before reaching down to tug at the other’s armor.

Noticing the hands at the edge of his armor, Raditz lifted his arms up to make it easier. Feeling Turles gaze over his now exposed body, he was starting to feel self-conscious. He watched as Turles brought his hands forward to caress his chest. “You have an exquisite body. Very _male_ ,” purred Turles as Raditz blushed, not used to receiving compliments.

Turles wrapped his arms around Raditz, chests colliding together and brought his face close Raditz neck, inhaling deeply, trying to familiarize himself with his scent.

Raditz started to purr at the sensation of a particular sensitive spot being licked. When he felt fangs touch his skin, he froze in fear as the sudden realization of a mark could mean for him. He pulled back quickly, placed a hand to the spot where Turles was nipping, and looked at his hand for signs of blood. His body slumped in relief as it came out clean. Seeing Turles bewildered expression, for which it’s very common for Saiyans to bite during sex, he said, “Don’t leave any marks….Vegeta will see. I’m supposed to be here on a mission, if he suspects I’ve been fucking instead of working, I’ll be beaten to a pulp. Worse yet, he’d kill me if he ever finds out it was you.”

Turles understood Raditz position. The situation was still troublesome though, but thinking of a possible solution he asked, “What about under your armor?”

Raditz was still hesitant. Gods, he was sick of this. Here he has an opportunity for sex with a member of his race and now they have to go through to the extremes of using caution instead of just letting instincts take over. Know what? Fuck it. He wants a good fuck before leaving this dump. He’ll just have to be careful about where he removes his armor. It’s not like Vegeta watches him shower. Maybe he’ll regret this decision later, but right now, he didn’t give a shit.

He nodded his consent to Turles who smiled as he grazed his fangs across his pectorals. Raditz once again purred at the slight feeling of pain, but with the continuous grinding of their clothes manhoods rubbing against one another and tails entwining together, the mixture of pleasure and pain was mind numbing.

During sex, Saiyans were both passionate and rough. There was always some form of dominance and submission; pleasure with a mixture of pain. If there was one thing that lacked in Saiyan sex, it was oral kissing. In their culture, that was only performed with mates or intended mates. It was considered an extremely intimate and personal act. Usually meaning that if one were to kiss, then they are proposing to be mated.

They both took things slow, exploring and examining each other’s bodies, measuring how much pressure to place in bites and where were the most sensitive areas

Turles ravaged Raditz’s torso, feeling every ridge of muscles while his right hand brushed against the red metal armband. The dampness was growing in between them, so he took initiative to get rid of the barrier. He stood up, hooked his thumbs in the band of his shorts, and peeled off the material, revealing his engorged member.

Raditz pupils dilated with lust because right before him, was the most breathtaking form of manliness he’s ever seen. Turles was long, thick and hard. The stiff dark-skinned cock stood proudly erect, while leaking fluid at the tip. His mouth salivated at the sight. In between Turles’ legs, two heavy testicles hung, looking full of worthy seed, waiting to be released. Eager to get a taste of constant flow of fluid, Raditz leaned forward, but Turles held his forehead back saying, “Not until I see you.”

Still sitting on the ground with Turles’ shaft close to his mouth, he lifted his backside up in order to take off his shorts. He groaned as his hard-on sprung free. He saw Turles lick his lips as he looked at him with desire. Instead of allowing him to perform oral, he saw that ever so slowly, Turles lowered himself and brought a hand to the back of Raditz neck, so that he could bring their foreheads together. Raditz felt himself go slightly red at this affectionate, but also vulnerable position. He felt exposed as Turles looked deep into his eyes. But on the other hand, Raditz could also see every expression his partner made.

Deciding to surrender himself to temptation, Turles lowered himself so that he once again sat on Raditz’ lap. He reached out his other hand and grasped the thick erection, feeling along the veins on the shaft from the pubic base to the weeping mushroom head. Hearing and seeing Raditz letting out a loud moan at the attention he was giving his large cock, he jerked and squeezed his wrist slowly, trying to coax out some more precum for lubrication. With his hand slick with cream, and making delicious wet sounds, Turles licked his lip as he watched his partner reel himself in pleasure.

“Ohhhh,” groaned Raditz as he clenched his eyes shut while Turles never ceased the stroking of his burning cock. “Eyes open,” he heard Turles’ command. It was easier said than done since there was astounding amount of pleasure that consumed his shaft. It left him a whimpering, panting mess. But with half-lidded eyes, he managed to keep them somewhat open, staring straight at Turles.

Wanting Turles to experience the same, torturous pleasure, Raditz said to him, “St…stop. I want to try something.” Noticing the raised eyebrow, Raditz grinned as he took his own hand and spat, then reached in between them to combine both arousals in one hand. Both hissed at the sudden contact, and Raditz wrapped his hand around the shafts. With his hand now slick with spit and precum, he modified his position so that their balls were also rubbing together.

He watched with bliss as Turles removed himself from his forehead as he leaned back and cried out towards the heavens. The aroma of destruction and smoke, the way Turles’ sheen, sweat covered skin gleamed a slight red from the illuminating, fiery sky, filled him with an indescribable sensation in his chest. The Saiyan before him was simply so….. _exotic._

Grasping onto Raditz’ shoulders for balance, he growled as rutted against him hard and fast. With the combined sensations of the delicious friction of their touching arousals, and the kneading sensation of their seed filled testicles rubbing against one another, Turles knew he wasn’t not going to last much longer. Looking at Raditz bucking his hips upwards, while trying to keep their erections in his jerking hand, and seeing him unravel in ecstasy, left him feeling a slight softness for this Saiyan. With a gentleness that he’s rarely expressed, he gave a small smile as he brushed back a strand of stray hair that fell stickily on his sweat covered face. Raditz looked into his eyes, then hesitantly, he leaned his cheek into his hand and kissed his wrist. Turles swallowed thickly at the display of affection. He wasn’t expecting to develop any sort of sentiments, but the long haired Saiyan below him was just so….. _irresistible._

Raditz gaze turned lustful as he said, “I want to feel your hot cum on me.”

“Oh Gods Raditz,” exclaimed Turles. Fueled by Raditz’s dirty talk, he pushed harder against the other, as his ass muscles were flexing non-stop, determined to fulfill the Raditz’s request.

The smell of their leaking arousals filled the air and made Raditz’s mouth water. Feeling Turles racked his nails across his back, the pain of those scratches brought him closer towards climax. “Gonna….cum….soon,” he said breathlessly to Turles, who nodded his head in response, and curled his tail caressingly against his own.

Turles felt the overwhelming sensation of the sensitivity of his tail passed through his spine and when he thought that the pleasure couldn’t be any more pleasurable, he felt a thumb rubbing at his slit. “RADITZ,” He screamed and exploded between them. His muscles tightened as his mind went numb. His cock gave spurt after spurt of loads of white ropes of cum.

Feeling Turles’ cock pulse and throb against his own, let out his own roar. He felt his balls tighten as his own seed shot out to add to Turles’ own. His viscous semen streaked both their chests and abdomen, dripping down to accentuate their muscles, creating a warm, sticky mess on their bodies.

Still climaxing, Raditz leaned over to dig his fangs in Turles’ exposed neck. He felt Turles grip his hair and heard a slight whimper, whether from pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell, as he continued to break the dark skin. Finally tasting his partner’s blood, he moaned.

Turles, coming down from his orgasm, held Raditz close to his neck, waiting for the other to stop feasting and his cock to finish milking. He knew the bite wasn’t a mating bite. There needs to be a full moon for that to happen and the planet they were currently on didn’t have one. Feeling the gentle licking at his wound and Raditz’s body relaxing from his high, he smiled while pulling Raditz’ head away.

After the destruction of their planet, Turles had long ago giving up the idea of having a mate. Tonight, was only a sample of the kinds of pleasure he could have and the thought of a Saiyan companion would quench the sometimes yearning and longing he felt when he was alone. Raditz was the wiser choice. Nappa did not attract him and Vegeta grated his nerves with his superiority complex. Even though he is a weaker warrior, Raditz sexual performance was beyond satisfaction. Looking down to where his sated cock rested in that white hand, he watched as Raditz spread some cum between his fingers. Grinning wickedly, he had an idea. Deciding that he eventually wants Raditz to become his mate, now all he has to do is ask. And in Saiyan culture, asking to become an intended mate is presented through kissing.

Making sure that Raditz’ focus was on him, Turles grasp his wrist and brought it to his face. After inhaling the musky smell, he stared intensely at Raditz as he stuck out his tongue, capturing a stream of thick glob. He left it on his tongue for Raditz to see for a moment, before taking their combined essence fully into his mouth, savouring the taste and vocalizing an “Mmmm” before swallowing, Seeing Raditz mesmerized expression, and waving his tail enthusiastically, Turles continued to clean his hand, purposely making sucking, slurping noises in the process.

The view before him was one of the hottest things Raditz has ever witnessed. He felt his loins start to stir again at the lewd display of Turles eating their cum. Gods, he never wanted this night to end. Noticing Turles taking a final swipe, Raditz felt his approach, so close that their noses were almost touching. Seeing Turles glance down at this mouth, it suddenly hit him on what the other wanted. He froze as Turles leaned over to brush his lips with his own. A tingling sensation went through him as he slightly shivered, surprised that such a small act could be so intense. Turles keep his lips still, waiting for his response, to either push him back in rejection or return the kiss, promising him to be his mate.

Ever since their home world was destroyed, Raditz’ life has been nothing but misery. He had his fair share of beatings from not only Frieza and his men, but on some occasion from his fellow Saiyans too. Piss off Vegeta in some way, he always physically showed you his anger. Even saying the wrong thing would end up with a broken jaw. Nappa was the least aggressive. The only time he lashed out was during a failed mission, not enough food, or if Raditz annoyed him. He always had to find a way to keep up with both of their superior strengths, while his comrades constantly reminded him that he was weak.

But tonight, it had been ages since Raditz has ever felt more alive. Sure, Turles started out attacking him, but when he straddled him, showing the intention of sex instead of a fight, his attraction grew as the night progressed. He understood this third-class Saiyan, and not wanting to spend the rest of his life alone, he made his decision. Raditz moved his lips, purring deeply in his chest. He gave a small smile into the kiss as he heard and felt the vibration of Turles’ purr.

Feeling a tongue at his lips, begging for entrance, Raditz opened his mouth. His eyes widen with shock as he felt some of their mixed cream enter his mouth. Realizing that his new lover had been saving some for him this entire time, Raditz moaned into their kiss, feeling Turles’ tail waving at his side, contended to have pleased him.

While sloshing the cum between them, Turles deepened the kiss. His wet muscle was caressing and brushing against Raditz own. He detected a hint of his own blood along with Raditz’ unique flavor. Giving Raditz one more stroke against his tongue, he left his gift behind as he pulled away. A strand of spit still linking their mouths as he watched Raditz close his eyes and swallowed, observing his face as he enjoyed the taste.

Raditz licked his lips and broke the spit connection, letting out a statisfied sigh as he said, “That was intense Turles.”

“Mmm…indeed. But I guarantee you, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Turles sneaked his hand to Raditz’ ass, slipping a finger into his crack to rub the puckered hole, “I can’t wait to properly claim you.”

Raditz arched his back, long hair flowing behind him, a small, and needy moan left his lips, “Do…Do it,” he pleaded, his arousal awakening for another round.

The dark skinned Saiyan kissed Raditz again, feeling his own member started to stir. Then he heard a beep coming from his scouter. Breaking their kiss, he sighed and said, “I have to get that.” Turles got up and walked over to where he laid his scouter, picked it up and brought the device to his ear.

“Report,” he commanded with authority. Hearing his crewman tell him they have found the seeds to grow his tree, he grinned, “Excellent. Have the ship ready. We are leaving within the hour.” He clicked off the communications.

Knowing that Raditz heard of his soon to be departure, he turned to find that Raditz was standing behind him. Both of them were still nude and with their mess drying on their skins. Turles walked up to Raditz, and being slightly taller, he raised a hand up to lay it on his cheek. “Come with me,” he asked, looking into his eyes.

Raditz felt torn. He had his duty to his prince to consider. Could he really just abandon his comrades and run off with the pirate? But then, the outcast Saiyan showed him more passion and respect than he has ever felt in his life. He was tired of the treatment he received from Frieza. From those the long, gruelling missions where even with great success, it never pleased the tyrant. Not to mention, constantly tip toeing around Vegeta so that he doesn’t piss him off somehow. But to leave... He would be considered a traitor. Even though his race was gone, he would still feel the dishonor.

Seeing that Raditz was deep in thought, Turles let his hand down and said, “How about this? Why don’t you think on it,” He picked up his armor and slid it over his head, not caring about washing off the cum and smudging it underneath, “And next time I see you,” he slipped on his shorts and gloves, “You can give me an answer.”

Relieved that he has time to think, he smiled, “Alright, deal.”

“I have just one condition,” Turles held up a finger and continued, “Regardless of whatever decision you make, be it to stay with me permanently or we schedule rendezvous for the rest of our lives,” he went over and gazed up seriously, “The next time we meet, you must swear that we’ll do a mating bond.”

Raditz leaned down to capture Turles’ lips for a short kiss. He bit his lower lip as he let go. “Don’t worry, I fully intended to make you mine as well.”

Turles’ tail swung back and forth at the response. “I’ll contact you with an encrypted message. Only you should receive it. I’ll find us a suitable planet to meet. One with a full moon,” he pushed their foreheads together one last time.

Raditz closed his eyes at the feeling of being held. “Till next time,” he heard Turles say to him. He opened his eyes and nodded as Turles moved away. He watched him power up, awed at the powerful aura coming off of him and then Turles took flight. Even though he was making some distance, Raditz could almost see him glancing back.

Raditz sighed as he hovered above the ground to make his way to a water hole located not too far. After quickly bathing to wash off Turles’ scent from his skin, he went back to his site and got dressed. Putting on his scouter, he turned on the communication. Not even ten seconds went by when he heard a sound of an incoming transmission. Seeing on the green lens that it was Vegeta, he mentally prepared himself for his wrath, knowing that the prince was probably trying to communicate with him the entire time he was with Turles.

“Raditz here,” he answered and then held his breath.

“WHY WAS YOUR COMMUNICATOR OFF?” yelled Vegeta. Raditz could just imagine that vein on his temple throbbing in anger.

“I apologize my prince,” he started on his lie, “I must have accidently pressed the switch while I was checking for power levels.”

“Goddamn it Raditz, if it was one of Frieza’s men instead of me trying to get a hold of you, we’d all suffer for your incompetence and don’t think for a moment this ‘accident’ will go unpunished.” Raditz swallowed nervously at the threat. “Are you finished with the mission?”

“Yes sire, all of the inhabitants have been destroyed,” he reported as he look into the horizon. The smoke from the fires still reaching the sky.

“Good. I need your ass back here. We have another assignment and you need to be briefed,” Raditz rolled his eyes as heard Nappa make some type of condescending comment about him in the background.

“I’m on my way right now,” Raditz jumped and then flew towards his pod.

“And next time your communicator is off during a mission, you can forget about a rejuvenating tank, you’ll have to deal with broken fingers for a week.” With that, the transmission ended. Glad not to hear Vegeta’s voice for a while, he sped up to his landing place.

He found the crater where his pod had landed. He settled himself down inside, closed the latch, and set the coordinates to Vegeta’s location. After the pod successfully launched into space, he didn’t want turn on the stasis gas just yet. He rested his head back and watched the blurring stars, thinking about Turles. He remembered the way the other had look as he writhed with pleasure on him and the way he yelled his name as he climaxed.

_‘Come with me’_ Turles’ voice asked in his memory.

Closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, he felt regret start to creep up inside. Now, he wished he took Turles’ offer and went with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Colorless, odorless smoke filled the small confinements of the spacecraft. The computer screen displayed various symbols before an indicator light turned green. Raditz began to stir out of the deep sleep. Even though there was barely enough room, he still tried to somehow stretch his muscles. Cracking his neck, he leaned forward to peer at his current coordinate. After reading that the estimate landing time, a grin appeared on face and his tail waved excitedly at his side.

It has been a long time since he’d had seen Turles. When he wasn’t purging planets or attending to his prince, Raditz found that it was difficult to go meet his lover unnoticed. He had to carefully plan to avoid suspicion from not only Frieza’s men, but also from Prince Vegeta and Nappa. After receiving and replying to many messages, they were finally able to coordinate their schedules.

Since his pod routinely transmit flight data back to base, all he has to do when he returns to space is erase and adjust the flight history. On the plus side, his communicator was currently off for the stasis. He absently flexed his fingers as he remembered Vegeta’s punishment. He’ll make sure to double check everything so nothing appears out of place. Even though he was planning to desert and leave with Turles, he didn’t want to anyone prematurely coming after him. He has one last mission to carry. And he’s been waiting a long time for this one.

He was currently on his way to Earth to recruit his little brother Kakarot and his pod’s pre-set destination was in passing of a planet near Turles’ ship. This mission was beginning to feel as if his life was starting to turn for the better. Not only will he finally meet his brother, but in addition, he’ll gain a mate.

A warning alarm went off as his pod approached the atmosphere of the green planet below. The ship’s computer went into various routine landing programs that all Raditz had to do was sit back and wait for impact.

The pod collided with ground causing a huge explosion in the area. The lights came on, signalling the landing was a success. He pressed a button on the control panel to open the door. Finally free from his confinements, he levitated above the crater and observed his surroundings.

Even though the crater caused significant damage to the forest, there were still numerous trees in the area that were quite tall. He went higher above the canopy to get a better view. The planet seems to be an enormous tropical forest. Different exotic colorful plants were all about and a breeze of heat and humidity warmed his skin.

Finishing his observations, he pressed a button on his scouter to find Turles’ battle power. Ignoring the insignificant levels, the scouter finally picked up the highest on the planet. Looking at the green lens, he grinned as Turles was not too far from his location. Gathering energy, he flew towards the destination to meet his mate.

*  *  *

Turles waited patiently for Raditz to arrive. He managed to find a suitable location to set up camp for the rest of the day. Since the planet was on the warmer side, he wanted to make sure they were near water. He was in luck when he followed a river, which led to a watering hole with a small waterfall. And not too far from the edge of the water, a cave could be seen in the large rock formations that circled the pristine area. The cave was necessary to cover them from the light of the full moon tonight.

He went inside to inspect the cave and found that it was not very deep, but it would suitable for tonight. While waiting, he took time to gather some firewood and leafy branches. Dumping the stack of firewood in a corner, he spread out the branches at the back of the cave, to set about a makeshift bed for them, then went to start on a fire pit at the entrance. His scouter hadn’t picked up Raditz’ battle power yet, so he went about to assemble some food. He killed a beast that was lurking not too far and carried his prey back to the cave.

After collecting various fruits growing in the area, he sat at the edge of the river, removed his boots and placed his feet in the cooling water. Relaxed, he placed his hands behind his head, leaned back, and closed his eyes against the sun.

It had been a long time since he’s seen Raditz and he was starting to wonder if they’d ever be able to meet. He is fortunate that he is the captain of his own ship. His crew was a little surprised when he told them to set coordinates to this planet, since there was no value or profit to gain in this area of space. The crew were most shocked when he ordered them to leave him there until he calls and to stay in orbit of the planet. He doesn’t want anyone disturbing him when he has his time with Raditz. Also, this planet has primitive lifeforms, so no intelligent being will disrupt them either. It will just be the two of them. Alone.

Turles anticipated their upcoming mating ritual for so long and he is hoping that Raditz will be able to give him the answer that he is coming with him. He won’t force him to come along. He wants it to be his decision. He also understands that Raditz is in a difficult position. Like him, being a third-class, it is almost second nature for them to follow the orders of the monarchy. He can also see that Raditz does have pride in his Saiyan heritage and to desert the prince would bring the greatest shame to a warrior of their race. Turles did make that decision long ago and at first, he felt some regret for his betrayal, but after some time, and becoming more powerful, that regret disappeared.

Moving on towards the future, with the help of the Tree of Might, he’ll become even stronger. Imaging Raditz by his side, he’ll share the fruit and together they’ll overthrow Frieza and take his place as rulers over the cosmos. His scouter beeped, disrupting his thoughts, to signal a power level coming his way. Glancing at his lens to see it was the same as Raditz, he smiled as he waited for the other’s arrival.

*  *  *

Raditz flew over the forest, following the directions of his scouter until the display on his lens showed that the power level was directly below him. Coming to a halt, he gazed down to see a remote area with flowing water. Looking more closely, he finally saw Turles, laying down on a rock near the water.

Smirking, he floated down towards him until he was hovering directly on top of him. With the sun at his back, a shadow casted over Turles’ face, preventing him from squinting. Raditz watched him lazily open his eyes, and upon seeing him, he let a small, barely noticeable smile. Contended that Turles was glad to see him, he landed his feet on either side of his body, got on all fours, and pressed his mouth hungrily against his.

Turles moaned at the contact and he opened his mouth to press his tongue against Raditz’ own, exploring and devouring his taste. As their tongues battled for dominance, he entangled his hands in that long mane.

Slowing down, Raditz pulled back, biting the lower lip to create a small cut, and looked down at Turles, watching his mark start to bleed.

Looking back at Raditz, Turles licked his bleeding lip, savouring the taste of blood, and said, “I was starting to think that we’d never be able to meet.”

“I know,” replied Raditz, “This was harder to plan than I first thought.”

“Well, you’re here now and that’s all that matters,” said Turles, “I have some food for you if you’re hungry.”

Grinning at the mention of food, Raditz said, “I’m starved actually. The base I was on didn’t give us Saiyans a proper meal to sustain us.”

“Well now, if you’re with me, I’ll make sure you always have your fill,” Turles replied as they both got up.

Turles leading the way, “Come, it’s just in that cave.”

Raditz walked behind Turles until they reached the foot of the cave. He could see that Turles had occupied himself with setting up their camp. Noticing the makeshift bed of leaves at the back and watching Turles light the fire pit with a ki blast to set a ripped leg of their meal over the flames to cook, he felt an unknown emotion stir in his chest. Just seeing these small acts of making their night together comfortable, he realized that he never had someone take the time to do something for him. Walking over to Turles, he sat on the rock next to him as he waited for the meat to be ready. Feeling Turles’ tail snake around his waist, he untwined his to do the same. Not wanting to break their comfortable silence, Raditz side glanced to look at his companion and said, “I thought about your offer.”

Chuckling, Turles replied, “If I remember correctly I gave you two offers. Which one are you referring to? The one where you come with me in my ship or…” he paused to turn sideways so that he could flirtatiously run a finger alongside Raditz face, “The one where I get to claim your ass?”

Smirking, Raditz leaned forward to plant a quick kiss to his mouth before replying, “And who said you’ll always be topping?”

Raising an eyebrow, Turles said, “Is that a challenge?”

“I assure you Turles, you’ll be writhing in so much pleasure that you’ll be begging me to take you over and over again,” said Raditz with confidence.

Turles looked almost intrigued with the idea, though he rarely bottomed. But remembering their last sexual encounter, Raditz had left him in a mess. Both literally and figuratively. It was the hottest sex he’s ever had and he was sure that Raditz would deliver if he were top. “Alright, alright, you can top once in a while,” he said, giving in to the large Saiyan beside him.

“You won’t be disappointed,” grinned Raditz as he reached for their now cooked meal and tore a piece viciously with his fangs, satisfied that his mate provided him with a decent meal.

“I’ll be the judge of that. So, now that we got that part of our sex life straightened out,” While chewing his meat, Raditz gave him a look that said ‘this discussion isn’t over’ “…what did you decide?” he asked, crossing his arms so his body wouldn’t betray the nervousness he felt on Raditz’s answer.

Swallowing, Raditz started, “I want to come with you, but I have a request.”

“Go on,” said Turles, even though his sight was on the fire in front of him, roasting his own meat, he was fully listening to Raditz.

“I’m on my way to a planet in the Milky Way galaxy called Earth. My brother Kakarot was sent there as an infant. Prince Vegeta sent me on this mission to retrieve him. I ….want him to be me,” confesses Raditz.

Chewing off chunks of rare meat, Turles glanced over at Raditz, and asked between mouthfuls, “Will he be a problem? I know nothing of this Saiyan.”

Planting a thumb over his chest, “He’s my brother. He’ll listen to what I say. I swear to you, he’ll be no trouble.”

Thinking over what Raditz is proposing, Turles wanted to make the situation clear so that there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings later on, “This puts me in a difficult position, you do realize that don’t you? I have a crew to think about and I have my own personal, shall we say, _goals_ that I must obtain. So, if I allow your brother to come onboard and he becomes a complication, I’ll have no choice but to resolve the situation. Do you understand me Raditz? Whether you’re my mate or not, I will kill him if necessary.”

Nodding, Raditz silently turned his gaze back the flames and quietly finished his meal. He did understand Turles’ position. But at the same time he’s waited so long to meet his brother. It took him years of trying to convince Vegeta to go recruit Kararot. He has to admit though, he doesn’t truly know his brother. For all he knows, maybe Kararot is a bloodthirsty power seeking bastard. All Saiyans have some innate conquering tendencies. He’ll have to compromise with Turles, “When I get to Earth, I’ll evaluate him. If he poses as a threat, then I won’t bring him. I’ll leave him behind and come straight to you. But if I do bring him along and he so much as draws a traitorous breath, then I’ll deliver the killing blow on your behalf.”

Still not entirely liking the situation, but seeing as his mate is dead set on the subject and would never let this go, he reluctantly agreed with the plan, “You are responsible for him Raditz.”

Realizing that Turles was permitting his request, Raditz let out a small, relieved sigh. After the dark skinned Saiyan finished his feast, Raditz saw him get up from his seated spot to walk behind, he felt strong arms and tail wrap themselves across his chest.

Turles nestled himself against his long mane and nuzzled his neck before saying, “Now, I don’t ever want to hear you say that I don’t do anything for you.”

Turning his head, Raditz sincerely said, “I’m forever in your debt.”

Knowing that Raditz was grateful to him, but not sure how to reciprocate any form of sentiment, Turles took another, more playful approach. He placed a kiss below the ear as he whispered, “And how are you going to start repaying me?”

Succumbing to Turles’ alluring invitation, Raditz teasingly said, “I’ll start first by getting what I didn’t get the last time.”

“Oh? And what didn’t I give you last time?” Turles inquired, nibbling along Raditz’ jaw in the process.

“Tasting your cock,” said Raditz ravenously. Turles’ tail betrayed his excitement by moving eagerly across his chest.

Chuckling, Turles said amused, “Still hungry are you? Well, I can’t have my mate being unsatisfied.” Feeling the heat of the fire on his face, Turles proposed to move to the watering hole since it was too hot in the cave.

Licking his lips, so many thoughts went through Raditz’ head as he followed Turles towards the waters.

*  *  *

Both Saiyans couldn’t get enough of each other as hands caressed and explored their exposed skins. The sound of the waterfall was at their backs as the continuous water created a light mist, spraying their faces, partially wetting and setting down their normally wild hairs in the process.

Halfway submerged, with the water to the same level as his chest, Turles sat on a rock and since there was only room for one, Raditz places his knees on either side of him, content to be kissing any part not covered by water.

“Now, I want to claim my prize,” said Raditz huskily as he swiped his tongue over Turles’ lips.

Giving a peck back, Turles said, “By all means, pet. I’m not stopping you.”

Turles made a move to stand, but Raditz put both hands on his shoulders to keep him in seated and in a low voice said, “I’ll still be able to taste you as long as I make a _tight_ seal and suck hard,” grasping Turles chin as he continued, “Losing a drop in the water would be such a waste.”

Realizing that Raditz was going to give him oral under water, Turles’ pupils were blown by lust and he was rendered speechless. All he could do was nod as he was so incredibly turned on and getting harder by the second. Turles watched as a grinning Raditz take a breath, fall back and immersed under the surface, his mane floating graciously all around him. Turles settled his arms on some of rocks on either side of him and grasped them in his fist, anticipating the touches he’s about to receive.

He still ended up surprised and slightly twitched by the contact of hands brushing his thighs, spreading him wider. It wasn’t until he felt Raditz’ mouth moving alongside his shaft that he leaned his head back, squeezed his eyes shut and let out a moan. His breathing became more laboured as he felt his mate’s mouth enclose around his testicles, tongue giving attention to each one. His eyes widen as he suddenly felt small bubbles that gave a light tickling sensation, which glided over the base of his sensitive cock. He embarrassingly released a mix between a whimpering and mewling noise as lips traveled to the head. Since the water was slightly cool, Raditz’ warm mouth was welcomed on the tip. A flickering tongue was pressing at his slit, and with a groan, Turles felt his cock release some precum. The sensation of Raditz’ vibrating moan stimulating his arousal, indicated that his lover finally got what he wanted.

Raditz concentrated on keeping his mouth closed around the head as he worked to get more of the dark skinned Saiyan’s intoxicating essence, while his hand continuously stroked what his mouth didn’t cover. With a few more jerks, Raditz was rewarded with more flavour, but he unwillingly had to stop. His air supply was low and he was starting to feel lightheaded. Blowing the rest of his air out of his lungs onto Turles’ cock, he kicked his feet to swim to the surface. As he was gasping for air, Raditz watched Turles exquisitely arch his back and rocks shattering in his fist as he moaned loudly, face completely flushed. Raditz swam closer and grasped Turles’ hands to entangle them in his hair as he said, “I want it rough.”

Turles gave him a soft smile and leaned to give him a kiss. Pulling away, he said, “If it becomes too much or you’re running out of air, tap my right thigh three times and I’ll stop.”

Raditz nodded that he understood and felt the burning sensation of pain as hands clutched his hair tightly. Taking a final deep breath, he submerged beneath the water. Turles hands guided him towards his erect member. Finding the tip brushing at his lips, he quickly opened his mouth in order to avoid water and sealed the organ once again. His tongue continuously rubbed the connecting area under the length and head.

For a moment, hands loosened and Raditz felt fingers massage his scalp, telling him that Turles was enjoying the attention, before his hair was gripped again and his head was forced forward, making him take more. When Raditz felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he was then pulled back. A steady rhythm of bobbing his head back and forth, taking an inch more each time, was set until his chin connected with Turles’ balls and his face was crushed against his pelvis.

Raditz throat enveloped Turles’ long, thick length and he swallowed the flow of precum while concentrating on holding his breath so he doesn’t accidently inhale water. Turles kept him in that position for a few seconds before pulling out of his throat to set the head on his tongue.

Raditz noticed Turles shifting his thighs and then started to thrust. His cock moved in and out of his throat, fucking his mouth with abandon. At first, Raditz gagged slightly at the force, but managed to keep his reflex under control. He placed his hands on Turles’ ass, squeezing to hold himself steady as his knuckles kept grazing the rocks, breaking the skin.

His lungs were aching, demanding air, and his vision was starting to lightly fade. Not wanting to disappoint his partner, he endured Turles’ hard, quick thrusts. Then, his face slammed into Turles’ pelvis and he heard the muffle sound of his name being shouted. Warm cum erupted into his throat and he immediately swallowed, sucking hard to get every drop while Turles bucked his hips with every spurt.

As Turles finished climaxing, Raditz felt euphoric from the lack of oxygen and his own arousal begged for attention. Unable to stop himself, his body let out all the oxygen from his lungs. At that instant, Raditz was removed from Turles’ cock and hands grabbed his arms to pull him upwards. The moment Raditz broke the surface, he took a deep breath of air, replenishing his lungs. As he was gasping and coughing, Turles pulled him close and guided Raditz’ head to lay his shoulder while he recovered.

“That was incredibly good Raditz,” complimented Turles, resting his cheek on Raditz’ forehead. The feeling of Raditz’ still aroused member brush against his stomach surprised him. “Didn’t you cum?”

“Not yet,” mumbled Raditz against his skin, cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment.

“Here, allow me to help you with that.” Needing to lay Raditz down for what he was about to do, he scanned their area and Turles found a large flat rock by the waterfall not too far from their location that would be suitable. Motioning for Raditz to follow, they swam towards the rock and climbed on top. Since it was close to the falls, water splashed onto their bodies, keeping their skins cool and wet.

Pushing Raditz down to lay on his back, the dark skinned proceeded to worship his body. Starting at the neck, he savagely bite down hard to taste blood. Turles felt Raditz jerk from the sensation and watched him grit his teeth. Growling, Turles moved to his chest, going from nipping to licking his wet skin. “Oh…Turles,” he heard Raditz moan his name and observed his face getting flushed as he sucked on his nipples. He made sure both were swollen from his attention before moving further down his body.

Once Turles started lapping at his navel, he noticed Raditz prop himself on his forearms to watch him. Giving him a grin and keeping eye contact, he slid his body downwards until he was settled between Raditz’ legs and his face was near the thick, weeping erection. “Say please,” teased Turles, letting his warm breath touch the aroused manhood. Seeing as Raditz ignored his request and feeling his muscular thighs start to thrust upwards, Turles held him down, his tail waving playfully, “I’m not touching you until say it.”

As a Saiyan, Raditz hated to beg and Turles is well aware of that fact. He knows the dark skinned Saiyan wants to show his dominance over him. ‘Well, I’ll make sure to repay the favor later,’ thought Raditz. Letting out a frustrated groan at Turles’ little game, a glare was sent at the mischievous smile on his mate’s face. However, his need to cum overpowered his pride. He could feel precum leaking down his shaft. “Please,” he muttered with clenched teeth.

Chuckling, Turles rewarded him by giving a long swipe of tongue along his member, cleaning off the fluids along the way, and kissing the tip. “Ohhh…” he heard Raditz moan. Moving his hand to fondle his testicles, he felt the swollen size. “Been a while since you’ve cum?” questioned Turles before circling his tongue over the head.

Raditz’ body shivered with pleasure and he was unable to hold himself up. “Be..Been days…” he confessed as he clutched small bits of rocks in his hands, his body tightening as Turles increased his sucking.

Popping off and jerking his hand over the aroused flesh, “When you’re with me, I’ll make sure to take care of _all_ your needs,” Turles promised.

“Turles…I need…to…” Not having a chance to finish his sentence, Raditz cried out as his entire cock was suddenly engulfed by that warm mouth. Feeling that throat swallow around his sensitive organ, he knew he’s not going to last long.

Nestling his nose at the pubic base, Turles enjoyed the long-maned Saiyan’s scent before pulling back to leave the head in his mouth, then going back down again, throat stretching to accommodate the large girth. Encouraged by the noises his mate made, Turles increased his speed.

Raditz lifted his head to look down his body and saw Turles, hair dripping wet as his mouth serviced his member, his cock appearing and disappearing between those luscious lips, and he felt the other hand kneading his aching balls. It was a captivating sight that brought Raditz closer to the edge. Feeling Turles start to hum around his length as he continued to bob his head faster, Raditz threw his head back on the rock to moan. As he voiced his pleasure, a finger he wasn’t expecting, made its way to his entrance, lightly brushing it before pushing inside. “TUUURRRLLLESS,” yelled Raditz as the combined sensations of pleasure over his cock, balls, and breached ass gave him a hard climax.

Seeing the long haired Saiyan arch his back off the rock as he yelled his name, Turles felt hot liquid shoot into his mouth. Forcing his mouth all the down, taking the whole length, he swallowed and swallowed every spurt of heavy cream that was giving to him, loving the feeling of it running down his throat. He slowly moved his head until the tip was at his tongue to collect a few spurts, then released the length from his mouth so that the constant jets of cum landed on cheeks, chin, and across the bridge of his nose.

Raditz was breathing hard and slumped back down after his intense orgasm. His body completely sated and relaxed in a post-orgasmic bliss. Turles crawled up his chest and Raditz was met with his mate’s cum filled face. Seeing Turles grin as he swiped his cheeks with his finger and lapped whatever globs he could gather. Noticing Turles missed a few spots, Raditz held his head with both hands and licked his face clean, not caring if he was tasting his own cum. Once finished, Raditz gave a short, but also a stimulating kiss.

Turles gave a purr when he said, “Remember when I said that the best sex is with a fellow Saiyan?” he ran a finger down the side of Raditz face and gazed sensually, “You have not disappointed me.”

Raditz let out his own purr and with his tail, he seek Turles’ own. With both tails coiling together, they stayed by the falls a little longer.

Before long, midday had passed and with the sun still sending warmth, they left the waterfalls to settle under a tree, the shade protecting them from the rays, while it was still hot enough to dry off. Sharing the fruit that Turles had gathered earlier, they waited for the night and with the promise of the full moon, they will bond as mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope everyone enjoyed reading the chapter as I have enjoyed writing it!  
> In this chapter and the next one coming up, I am trying to explore the characters growing fondness for one another. In my opinion, I think that there has to be some emotions involved for them to be mates and of course, they'd have difficulty understanding and expressing "love", but they'll find a way ; )  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you like what you read. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had just finished setting and the planet was starting to cool off from the scorching heat. Different insects began their nightly tune at the first appearance of the twilight stars and the nocturnal animals were creeping out of their burrows. Various flowers around them were beginning to glow, but all of this planet’s wondrous nature didn’t appeal to the two Saiyans. They’ve been on countless worlds and in their minds, it was all the same. The only thing that allured them was each other.

Just before the sun finished setting, Turles had moved from sitting next to Raditz, to placing himself between his legs, his back reclining against his muscular chest. They were both completely naked, save from Raditz’s metal bands. Figuring that their armors were going to be removed sooner or later, they never bothered putting it back on.

Feeling Raditz wrap his arms and tail around his torso, Turles let out a comfortable sigh and closed his eyes at the sensation of Raditz smelling his scent. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” asked Turles lowly, turning his head to the side. But instead of getting the response he wanted, he felt the other stiffen.

“Why do you want to know?” questioned Raditz as he quizzically looked into Turles’ face. Not understanding why Turles wanted to know what his thoughts were. If there was one thing that Saiyans never talked about, it was their feelings.

“From what I’ve heard, that’s what mates do. They tell each other everything. From secrets to what they are feeling and as mates, they never reveal what was said. It is something only between themselves.”

Pausing, Turles wanted to explain to Raditz that he didn’t want to be in some closed off relationship. He’s spent so many years alone and if they are going to be life mates, he would like to be able to share everything with partner, and he also wants Raditz to be comfortable with him.

“I want that sort of bond Raditz. What you tell me, I’ll never breathe a word of it to another being. I want you to trust me and in return, I’ll trust you. Don’t you want that?” explained Turles as he waited for his partner’s reply.

Thinking over what Turles said, Raditz felt guilty by his reaction, “Of course I want that. I’m just….not used to telling anyone anything personal,” he confessed. His time spent with Vegeta and Frieza was a life lesson of never exposing any weaknesses. And talking about thoughts and feelings were high on the list. He felt Turles’ hand grasp the back of his, thumb unconsciously massaging his sore knuckle.

“I understand,” said Turles reassuringly, “I’m not used to it either. How about we take turns? So it’s not just on one of us. I’ll tell you one of my secrets first if you’d like.”

Liking this idea, Raditz said, “Alright.”

“Have you ever heard of the Tree of Might?” grinned Turles, seeing as Raditz was trying to recall the name, but shook his head ‘no’. So Turles began his tale of how he first heard about the seeds and that the legends of the fruit that gave strength were true.

Raditz listened in fascination that such a tree existed. ‘So that’s why he’s so strong,’ he thought to himself. At the end, the dark skinned Saiyan told Raditz his future plans about wanting to share the fruit with him and with their combined strength, overthrow the current tyrant. Raditz was certainly agreeing to the idea, imagining the kinds of pain and torture he would inflict on his enemies.

Smiling at Raditz’s excitement, Turles said, “I knew you’d agree. Your turn to tell me something Raditz.”

“I don’t have any secrets as big as yours…”Raditz shifted nervously, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Anything. Just tell me something.”

Looking at Turles, there was something he wanted to tell him. He was going to wait until they were having sex, but deciding it’d probably be better if this got out now. Turning red and looking away, he blurted, “I’ve never bottomed.”

Feeling Turles unwrap himself from his arms to shift so that their chests were together, a hand was on Raditz’ cheek. Turles turned his face so that he could bring their foreheads together. “No need to feel embarrassed. Our discussion in the cave…you’ve always topped, haven’t you?” Seeing Raditz give a nod to that, he commented, “Guess we’re both dominants, aren’t we?”

“Guess so…I still want you to claim me tonight. Since I don’t have any experience…I just…may not be what you’re expecting.” Normally, Raditz was really confident in sex, but this was unfamiliar territory for him and it left him feeling unease. Turles had chosen him of all people to be his mate and he didn’t want the other to feel disappointment.

Turles pressed his lips softly against Raditz’s own, consoling his partner. Pulling back, he peered into eyes, “Considering nobody has ever claimed you before, in my view, it makes you perfect. It means that I’ll be the only one who’ll ever be inside you. And that _pleases_ me,” he purred.

Raditz swallowed at those words and that unknown emotion was stirred in his chest again.

“I’m starting to feel the pull of moon. It must be rising,” said Turles standing up. He reached a hand to help Raditz, even though he didn’t need it, and tugged him to his feet.

“We should both transform some night and run the lands as Oozaru,” suggested Raditz walking beside Turles. Both kept their eyes lowered so they didn’t accidently look at the night sky.

“Yes, it has been a few years since I’ve unleashed,” replied Turles, heading back to the cave while they continued telling each other their tales of wild nights as Oozarus.

*  *  *

The flames of the fire danced when a breeze from the outdoors made its way inside the cave. Under the amber glow, shadows casted different shapes on the rocks. The sound of the waterfall could still be heard, echoing within the hollow cave, and the soft light of the moon illuminated the outdoors.

Laying side by side on the cushioned leaves, the two Saiyans tried to control the burning lust spreading fast underneath their skins. Wanting nothing more than to ravage one another, they waited for the right moment for the moon to reach its peak and release powerful waves of energy. It didn’t stop them from caressing and touching bare skin. Their tails coiled and moved against one another. The soft furs created a pleasurable friction while they shared heated kisses.

“I just realized something. Tonight’s ritual may be important,” said Turles breaking their kiss.

“Why’s that?” asked Raditz running his hand along the dark Saiyan’s bicep.

A brief look of sadness was on Turles’ face before he quickly concealed it. “This may be the last time full-blooded Saiyans are going to perform it.”

Raditz never thought of it that way. Ever since their world was destroyed, over the years he always told himself that he was just on a mission. A very long mission. But then the truth always hits him hard like a punch in the stomach. “Do you ever miss it? Our planet, I mean.”

“All the time,” revealed Turles moving closer to Raditz, “But with you by my side, it’ll always feel like home. So tonight, we’ll honor our race’s tradition by the mating ritual,” with a mischievous grin, Turles added, “You never know, it may not be the last time. Nappa and Vegeta may end as mates.”

Raditz made a disgusted face at that remark, while Turles barked out laughing at his expression. “That image is not turning me on Turles.”

“Hahaha, I know. It doesn’t for me either,” Turles continued chuckling, “Your reaction was just amusing.”

“Glad I can provide you with some entertainment,” Raditz said sarcastically. “All kidding aside, why don’t we check the moon? It has been a while and I’m tired of waiting.”

“As am I. I’m aching to be inside you,” Turles said seductively.

Turles scent was emitting much stronger and spicier than before. It was such an alluring fragrance. Raditz breathe in deep to capture that intoxicating smell and realized he must be giving off his own unique aroma since Turles was starting to have trouble keeping his trembling body calm. It had to be time.

Raditz closed his eyes and focused his senses on the moon. Feeling the gravitational pull stronger than last time, he opened his eyes at the same time as Turles was opening his. The full moon was at its peak. Smirking, he grabbed a fistful of spiky hair and crashed his mouth against Turles. Catching the other by surprise with his eagerness, he moved on top of him to grind their hardening cocks together.

Turles felt Raditz’s tongue at his lips, begging for entrance. He opened and that wet muscle was savagely devouring his mouth, making sure to taste all over. Turles muffled moan was swallowed and he let himself submit to Raditz’s wild kiss, allowing him to roughly bite his bottom lip, re-opening the wound from his earlier.

Turles loves seeing this animalistic side of him. He was starting to wonder how good it would feel if Raditz were the one to top instead of him. ‘I’ll let him next time,’ Turles thought, ‘but tonight, I want his virgin ass.’

Finishing his kiss, Raditz pulled back and relaxed his fist that was clutching Turles’ coarse hair. He looked at his lover’s face as he brought the back of his fingers to stroke his cheek, admiring the dark skin. Then, he slowly ran a thumb over the swollen lower lip. “I can’t get enough of you. You’re like an addicting drug.”

“Mmm,” Turles hummed at the light, soft touches Raditz was giving his face. The caresses made his nerves tingle. He looked up, his eyes linked with his lover. When he saw Raditz giving him a look of adoration, it made Turles’ heart flutter and increase in speed. He felt heat rise towards his face. He didn’t understand why the look in Raditz’ eyes was making him feel so…he couldn’t describe it.

Pushing these feelings aside to analyze later, Turles winked at the long maned Saiyan above him and said, “I have a mind-blowing surprise for you.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” asked Raditz, tail waving in excitement.

A slow smirk crossed his face and Turles said, “Its better if I show you,” Sampling his bleeding lip, he indicated with his eyes beside him, “I want you on all fours.”

Raditz smirked back and did as requested. He watched as Turles got up and crawled in a feline manner to whisper in his ear, “It’ll be good. I promise,” before nipping his ear.

Brushing Raditz’ long mane aside, Turles ran his hands over his back to feel the rippling muscles and battle scars. Hearing Raditz purr at the attention, he continued until he reached his tail. Touching the soft fur, Raditz flinched at the contact before relaxing, permitting him to proceed. Turles stroked and petted the long appendage.

Raditz let out a small moan as the nerves of his sensitive tail spread pleasure throughout his body. He whimpered when Turles stopped and let go. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the dark skinned Saiyan move behind him. Feeling the other massaging his ass, he released a groan when he felt teeth scrape his inner thigh. Then, hands spread him apart, revealing his most secret area to his lover.

Leaning down to place his head on his forearms, Raditz face burned with embarrassment when Turles was not moving. Even though he was in a humiliating position, he was so incredibly turned on at the same time. His hard arousal hung painfully between his legs. Impatience and frustration got the better of him as he looked over his shoulder.

“Turles, what are you…OHHHH.” Raditz threw his head back and moaned as he felt a rough, wet tongue swipe at his entrance.

Turles smiled at Raditz’ reaction and watched in fascination that his puckered opening twitched in response. He dived back in and buried his face in between that plump ass to bath and lavish his hole with saliva. Continuing to spread his cheeks wider, he could feel Raditz shiver and tremble in his hands as he swirled his tongue, trying to taste more of his partner.

“So good, so good Turles,” he heard Raditz’ repeated mantra. Removing his face, he blew against the tight pucker. Raditz gasped out a moan at the sensation of cold air on his drenched anus.

The dark skinned Saiyan was pleased with seeing Raditz being reduced to a whimpering, panting mess. Setting his tongue back against Raditz’s opening, he pressed, trying to enter. When he couldn’t get pass, he hummed in delight, “Mmmm, so tight.” Sucking one of his fingers and sliding it inside, he worked his tongue along with it, trying to stretch the hole.

The long-maned Saiyan sweated and crushed a fistful of leaves in hands. He rocked his body back, trying to feel more of Turles’ skilled tongue and finger. Another finger slowly eased its way in and he was now starting to feel a slight burning pain. His entrance tightened on its own accord. As if trying to expel the intruding tongue and fingers.

“Relax love,” he heard Turles say, stroking his tail soothingly.

Noticing Raditz forcing his body to relax, Turles started to move his fingers gradually in and out to loosen the sphincter. Then, Turles scissored two fingers to stretch wide enough in order to spit inside the still tight channel. With the added lubrication, his fingers slid faster against the velvety walls.

Turles voiced a groan when Raditz’s passage clenched his fingers. His own erection spilled a bead of precum when he imagined how good that tightness would feel around his sensitive organ.

The pain had disappeared and Raditz was enjoying the sensation of having something moving inside him, caressing his walls. He felt Turles push his fingers completely inside, curling and probing, as if searching for….

“OHHHHHH,” Raditz’ hollowing moan left him as he felt an unbelievable spark of pleasure erupting from that spot deep inside. He forced his hips back, wanting those fingers to keep massaging his prostate.

“Oh Gods…right there Turles...ohh…don’t stop…AH,” Turles’ other hand reached under him to jerk his arousal and another finger was added. Raditz felt that burning stretch return. However, the pain mixed with pleasure were overwhelming his body and the intensity caused his cock to leak uncontrollably, creating a mess in that moving hand and underneath.

Noticing the signs that Raditz was going to cum soon, Turles stopped all movements. Seeing as Raditz’s passage was sufficiently prepped, he removed his fingers and gave a final lick at the stretched anus.

Hearing Raditz let out a small whine at the loss of contact on his most sensitive areas, the dark skinned Saiyan took the hand that was soaked with precum, spat to give additional lubricant, and placed it on his own neglected cock. Hissing at the touch, he jerked his hand to coat his entire length.

“On your back,” panted Turles, trying to control his urge to ravage the long-maned Saiyan before him.

Raditz obeyed and laid down. Shifting his body so that Turles was settled between his legs. Turles stopped stroking and brought his cock towards the prepped hole, but did not enter just yet.

Leaning forward so that he was face-to-face with his partner, he felt Raditz’ large erection press against his abdomen. He relaxed his powerful chest upon Raditz and brought their foreheads together.

“Tell me your mine,” urged Turles, while gazing deep into Raditz’s eyes for reassurance.

With all the sincerity that Raditz could express, “I’m yours. I’ve been yours since the moment you kissed me. _You_ are _my_ mate.” Letting out a sigh of relief, he felt Raditz spread his legs a little wider and said, “Fuck me already. I want to know how it feels to have your hot cum in my ass.”

“As you wish love,” grinned Turles, fully aroused.

Raditz felt the head against his puckered entrance. Even though he was prepped, he could already tell it was going to be a tight fit. Raditz held his breath. There was already pain as Turles slowly pushed, trying to get inside. He saw Turles watching him and he didn’t want to appear weak. But they had barely begun and already it hurt.

Turles didn’t want to have to do this but it was the only way to get inside. Since this was Raditz first time, he didn’t know when to control his body. He was tense and tightened when he should be relaxing. For someone who’s always been dominant, it’ll take some time to learn to be submissive.

“Stop tensing, relax your muscles,” he reminded patiently as he reached down to guide his cock. Raditz relaxed once again and Turles took the opportunity to force the head inside.

Raditz gritted his teeth at the penetration, throwing his head back, squeezed his eyes shut. His anus contracted around the large, bulbous head and he panted, waiting for the burning pain to be more tolerable.

“Gods you’re big,” said Raditz, calming down and opening his eyes.

“And you’re so tight,” said Turles as the hot, tense passage felt so good around his tip. “You good?” he asked. Sweat poured down the side of his face as he kept himself from ploughing deep into his lover.

Nodding, Raditz encircled his arms around Turles, breathing hard and concentrated on relaxing his muscles while he was slowly being filled. With a slight pressure with every movement forward, he could feel his channel expand to accommodate the wide girth.

Turles continued to move forward all the while making sure that the long-maned Saiyan under him wasn’t in too much pain. Seeing as Raditz was taking it well, he thrusted sharply the last two inches, his cock fully hilted in his lover.

Moaning at the feeling of the warm tightness enveloping his cock, Turles heard Raditz voice a small pained grunt from the sudden force of being completely filled. Nails dug sharply into his back, scratching his skin. Holding still, he kissed his mate passionately, trying to get the other’s mind off the pain.

Raditz returned Turles’ kiss as the discomfort gradually faded. With the large erection buried deep within, he’s never felt so full and so close to someone before. Breaking the kiss, he brought his lips to the dark-skinned Saiyan’s ear, “Move.”

Grinning lustfully, Turles pulled his hips back and plunged hard. Simultaneously, they moaned their ecstasy, voices echoing in the cave.

Pleased that Raditz is no longer feeling any discomfort, Turles started to move gradually back and forth. Setting a steady rhythm, he groaned as those tight walls surrounded and grasped onto his length. He shifted his angle so that he could aim for that sweet spot inside his lover.

Eyes widened and head thrown back, Raditz cried out, “There…Right there…OH,” That spot that Turles had found with his fingers, it was being pounded over and over. “Yes…Harder...Ah,” With every hit giving to him, electrifying pleasure coursed through his nerves. His own cock received pleasure as it was rubbed between himself and Turles chiseled abdomen. Wanting to feel more, he managed to wrap his legs around Turles rear, pushing so that thick cock inside went deeper.

“Oh…Yes...Mine…My mate…” Drunk off the pleasure, Turles roughly snapped his hips with wild abandon. Heavy testicles slapping with every thrust. Growling, he lowered his head to Raditz’ shoulder, licking and grazing his teeth over the skin, showing what he wanted to do.

Shuddering at the sensation, Raditz leaned his head forward and proceeded to lick clean the area on his lover’s shoulder for his intended mark. “Raditz,” he heard Turles calling, breathing hard, “Time…I’m going to…” Teeth sank deep into his skin and blood gushed into Turles’ drinking mouth. Grunting, Turles bucked a hard thrust against his prostate. Cum spilled forth, warming his insides.

Upon feeling his mate’s mark and liquid essence deep within, Raditz moaned out his climax, a white mess splashed onto their stomachs. Acting on pure instinct, Raditz bite hard into the dark skin and the copper taste of blood coated his tongue.

With teeth latched onto one another, they both felt the full moon. Energy, which neither has ever experienced before, flowed throughout their bodies. It linked their life forces to form a sacred contract. Finalizing their bond.

Once it was over, both Saiyans collapsed with exhaustion. Turles moved to settle beside Raditz, laying his head on the marked shoulder. Draping his arm across Raditz’ chest, he purred as he hugged his mate close. He felt the vibrations of Raditz own purr and an arm wrapping around him as they both basked in the afterglow of orgasm and their new bond.

“Strange feeling, isn’t it?” Turles turned his head to look into his mate’s eyes, “I can feel your presence in my mind. It’s almost as if I’ve been attuned to a small portion of your emotions. It’s enough so that I’m aware of what you’re feeling.” Cupping Raditz’s face, Turles gave a genuine smile, “I can feel a small wave of your contentment in my mind.”

“I can sense you too. You’re also content, relieved and…” Raditz grinned, feeling his own body begin stir once more when he sensed this particular emotion, “aroused.”

Turles chuckled that his mate found out he was ready for a second round. Only he wants to do something he hasn’t done in a long while. There’s a certain itch that he needs to scratch “How about this time, I’ll sub,” he said seductively. “Let’s just say, you’ve piqued my curiosity.”

Raditz’s tail waved excitedly. Taking on his dominant side, he slowly moved to a sitting position, then turned so that he was facing Turles. Fisting Turles’ hair, he pulled the other’s head roughly to the side.

Turles hissed at the slight sting of his hair being pulled. Raditz’s wet tongue grazed his mark, then trailed along his neck to the side of his face. “Who do you belong to?” Raditz gruffly asked in his ear.

Oh, this was going to be good. He was already hard by this harsh treatment alone.

“You,” he replied, unable to keep the anticipation out of his voice. Next thing the dark skinned Saiyan felt was a possessive tongue assaulting his mouth.

*  *  *

What they’ve discovered about their new bond is that it played well in their dom and sub roles. They could instantly tell what the other liked and disliked. And what Turles found was that he enjoyed being a sub.

Turles moaned hoarsely as the vigorous pounding continued. Sweating and panting, he clenched the leaves in his hands all the while moving his hips back, his sweet spot taking a direct hit with each thrust.

“HARDER…” Turles yelled then sucked in a painful breath as Raditz gripped his bruised thighs tightly and gave hammering thrusts. He embraced the pain. It added to the collection of abuse his body already went through. His sensitive nipples were aching from the brutal sucks and painful pinches. His body was littered with cherished bites and scratches. Ass cheeks heated red from the multiple slaps he received earlier.

This was Turles’ second time getting his ass fucked that night. Raditz’ previous load was still inside. This time though, the cum in his ass slicked his tunnel, making sex much more pleasurable for the both of them. Even though it created a mess. The dark skinned Saiyan could feel some semen spill out of their point of connection, dripping down his balls and onto his thighs.

Raditz’ crotch was soaked with stickiness from his previous climax and wet, squelching noises could be heard whenever he slammed his hips, making strings that attached his pelvis to his lover. He lifted the dark skinned Saiyan’s tail to get a better view of his shaft being swallowed by the cum covered anus.

Giving another hard _SMACK_ on a cherry red cheek, he heard Turles cry out a pained ‘AH’.

“Ohhh,” he moaned in response to feeling and observing that ring of muscle clench in reflex around his long, hard cock.

This was by far the best sex he’s ever had. Caressing the soft fur at the base, he watched Turles writhe and mewl in ecstasy.

Turles felt Raditz thick arousal hilt balls deep and a muscular arm wrap around his neck, lifting his upper body so that his back leaned against Raditz’s chest. His partner flexed his bicep, red metal armband pressed against his cheek as he was held tightly in a chokehold.

“Tell me what you want,” growled Raditz in his ear.

Turles’ senses were overloaded, he could barely think, “R…Raditz…”

“I didn’t ask for my name. I asked what you want,” Raditz demanded, snaking his other hand down to place on Turles’ abs, just above his erection.

“I have yet to touch you. Do you want me to jerk you off?” Raditz grabbed the hard, leaking arousal, hearing Turles cry out the moment he was touched. “Or do you want me to keep fucking your sexy ass with my cock?” Raditz pulled back and dived back in, enticing another moan out of his mate.

Trembling as a powerful wave of lust ran through his body, Turles responded, “Both.”

“Both?” Chuckling, Raditz said, “What a greedy mate I have. But I suppose I should repay you for that talented tongue, licking at my hole earlier.”

Turles turned his head and reached his arm above to grab Raditz’ head to pull him into a quick, sloppy kiss. Pulling away and a string of spit still connecting their mouths, he said “Like that did you?”

“Mmmm, I did,” Raditz smirked, “now, it’s my turn to make you cum hard.” Releasing from his hold, his strong mate got back on hands and knees. Raditz leaned his chest against Turles and, with his tail, reached to encircle the hanging, hard erection underneath, pumping it as their wild fucking continued.

Turles leaned his head down, cheeks flushed and mouth gaped open. Panting, he let out a few whines and whimpers as he was close to another climax. Raditz was grunting and growling in his ear, hips moving in a frenzied pace.

With a final thrust, Raditz’ tip hit his sweet spot hard and he heard the long maned Saiyan roar his climax, releasing another voluptuous load in his already cum-filled depths.

“Auuuggghhnnn” Tossing his head back, Turles cried out his orgasm. His shaft exploded creamy seed, coating Raditz’s tail. His eyes widened and he yelled louder at the sensation of the repeated forceful spurts of hot cum shooting against his prostate, causing his passage to spasm and milk Raditz’s thick member, trying to coax out every drop.

Overfilled, white cum flowed out of their tight seal and ran down Turles thighs. “So full… Oh Raditz,” Turles moaned as his muscles trembled. No longer able to support the weight, he collapsed onto the floor, bringing Raditz with him, completely spent.

Turles felt overheated with Raditz’ warm body on his back and laboured breaths heating his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him to move. Even though he was slightly uncomfortable, he craved the physical contact of his lover.

After a few minutes, Raditz nuzzled his mate’s cheek with his nose, “You ok?”

Smiling at the affection, “Never better love.”

Turles hissed as Raditz pulled out and felt more fluid leak out of his gaping hole. Raditz laid on his side and reached for him to spoon, leg and arm securing his body. With a warm breath at the back of his neck, Turles purred when the long maned Saiyan’s tail attained his own.

Turles sighed. Satisfied he was so well fucked.

“Going to have to remodel my quarters before you come aboard,” said Turles, thinking out loud, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Hm?” questioned Raditz lazily.

Chuckling, Turles said, “I’m going to have to make it sound proof so my crew won’t think you’re killing me.”

Raditz laughed, then thought of an idea, “Why don’t you get a few accessories while you’re at it.”

Turles turned his head to look at Raditz, an all-knowing smile on his face, “And what kind of accessories are you thinking about?” he teased.

“Hhmmm, let’s see,” Raditz grabbed Turles’ wrist and squeezed, “Some strong restraints,” he moved his hand to run his fingers over lips, “a ball gag,” then moved a fingernail across his mate’s chest, digging his nail, blood trailing behind his finger from the fresh cut, “whips.” Turles groaned at that suggestion and felt fingers prodding at his leaking opening, “and plugs. To keep my cum inside.”

 _God damn._ Turles smiled lustfully at his mate, “And who’s going to use these _toys_?”

“We’ll both have a turn to play,” Raditz smirked. He won’t say it aloud, but he immensely enjoyed Turles dominating him. “How about we add a collar? The one’s turn to sub will wear it.”

Grinning with excitement, Turles turned around to fully face his lover, “Raditz, I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

*  *  *

Morning came quickly and the two Saiyans didn’t have the luxury of sleeping in. Raditz had a schedule to maintain and he still had to adjust his pod’s navigational system if he didn’t want to arouse any suspicion. They washed quickly and were now dressing, getting ready to go their separate ways.

Raditz pulled his armor down over his chest, reached behind his head and pulled his hair out. He glanced worriedly over to his left and saw that Turles was dressing at a much slower pace. His face was stern and was showing no expression, but through the bond, Raditz felt his mate’s sadness.

Raditz couldn’t understand why Turles was having this particular feeling. He wasn’t going to be gone long and he’ll be back. They’re mated for life. Now, he could see the complication of the bond. As much as Turles was putting on a front of being strong and proud, Raditz will always know his hidden feelings.

They both finished dressing and Turles went to lean quietly at the entrance of the cave. Raditz rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t know how to proceed. He was rarely put in these kinds of situations on where he had to comfort someone. Deciding he needed to take some form of action, the long maned Saiyan approached cautiously.

Once he was standing behind Turles, he wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close, purring soothingly as he tried to comfort his mate. When the dark skinned Saiyan returned the embrace, hands clasping his forearms and tail twined with his, Raditz sighed with relief. He was worried his advances was going to be rejected.

“Turles, what’s wrong?” asked Raditz lowly.

“…” Turles couldn’t find his voice to tell him.

Raditz, thinking that Turles was upset because he was leaving, reassured him. “I won’t be gone long. I only have three months left till I reach Earth.”

Turles shook his head and said, “That’s not it.” He turned around in Raditz’ arms to hug him and he placed his ear against the armor’s breastplate and faintly smiled when he heard the thumping heartbeat.

Turles exhaled a frustrated breath. He wished Raditz didn’t have to know he felt these kinds of emotions. He started to wonder the purpose of bond. Did mates feeling each other’s emotions bring them closer together? Sadness was what he despised the most. As a strong warrior, it was viewed as weak. He was extremely well trained at hiding it, but with the bond, Raditz knew his feelings. Looking into Raditz’ eyes, he felt the long maned Saiyan’s concern for him. He was fortunate that he has an understanding mate so he started to explain, “I just have a bad feeling.”

“What do you mean?” questioned Raditz.

“I just…have this feeling that…” Turles swallowed thickly, “That…this is the last time I’ll ever see you again.”

“Nonsense,” Raditz exclaimed, surprised at the mere suggestion of the idea, “Based on reports, it’s a weak planet. There shouldn’t be anyone with a power level greater than one thousand. Plus, I’ll have my brother with me. I’ve been on far worst missions in the past. It’s just a retrieval mission. Nothing more.” Raditz laid a hand at the back of Turles’ head and ran slow circles with his fingers, massaging his scalp. “I think, being separated so soon after the bond is making you feel unsettled.”

Turles thought this over and it did make sense. However, he couldn’t shake it off. Something didn’t feel right. All his instincts told him was to hold on to his mate and don’t let him go. The dark skinned Saiyan hated to ignore his instincts. It’s what kept him alive all these years and now, with the bond, his instincts included his mate’s safety. But seeing Raditz’s determination on finding his brother, he could never order or force him to stay. His mate has suffered enough slavery from Vegeta and Frieza.

“It’s alright. Go on. Go fetch your brother,” Turles reached a hand to hold Raditz’ face.

Sensing that his mate’s mood somewhat improved, Raditz inclined his head and pressed his lips on his lover. It was a soft, sweet kiss, unlike the vigorousness from the night before. Turles arms encircles Raditz’ neck and hands dug into his long hair. Raditz responded by pressing himself closer. Their tongues danced slowly, savoring their individual tastes and committing it to memory.

At that moment, Raditz felt the pull of that unfamiliar emotion in his chest. Turles gasped in his mouth and broke the kiss. His dark skinned mate was looking at him with surprise and slowly, happiness. Through the bond, Raditz felt that same unknown feeling was being returned to him. Discovering that Turles was feeling the same way, Raditz couldn’t stop himself from purring and soon, Turles’ own harmonious purr joined in.

“Raditz,” started Turles, having the urge to say something before the moment between them was lost. “You’re…” his face reddened, “everything to me.” Never in his life has he said something like this. But he’s committed to his mate and this side of himself is only for Raditz to see.

The long maned Saiyan was at first surprised, then embarrassed, and then thrilled at this confession. Sure, he could feel it through their bond, but hearing it aloud, made the feeling even stronger. Gazing into his dark skinned mate’s eye, he also wanted to tell Turles what he felt. “I always think back of the night I first met you. The Gods must have sent you my way because who would’ve thought that with just one encounter, we’d end up as mates. You mean more to me than you could ever imagine.”

Heart thumping faster and body trembling, Turles was overwhelmed with new emotions. He watched Raditz’ face softened and leaned down once more to caress his lips with a kiss. Their final kiss goodbye.

*  *  *

_Nine months later_

The scenery was the same. It was as though nothing had changed. Landing by the falls, he looked down at the continuous flow of water. ‘Why did I come here?’ Turles thought, his own reflection scowling back at him. Maybe he was feeling nostalgic or maybe with some small hope, his mate had found a way to their place.

With a sigh, the dark skinned Saiyan made his way to the cave. He couldn’t leave without checking. Entering, he scanned the area for any signs that it’s been occupied. The spark of hope he possessed for months vanished when he didn’t see any new soot around the fire pit and their bed of leaves looked dry.

Six months ago, something strange happened. His mating mark started to burn. The pain was so excruciating, he locked himself in his quarters until it passed. Confused as to what it meant and fearing the worst, he sent an encrypted message to Raditz’s scouter. Worried his mate was gravely injured or imprisoned and was unable to contact him. Turles looked for answers by secretly listening to Frieza’s communication channels.

After hours of eavesdropping, he picked up a discussion from two low ranked soldiers conversing about the death of third class Saiyan on the planet Earth.

Turles didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to face the truth. He knew he was in denial. That’s why he came back to their cave with hope that Raditz had somehow escaped. That those soldiers were wrong. That his mate wasn’t…

‘But he is. He’s _dead_.’

Devastated, Turles placed his forearm against the wall and hid his face. Even though there was no one to witness his grief, he still had the urge to hide.

The dark skinned Saiyan couldn’t tell how much time had passed but his despair was interrupted by a strong gush of wind blowing heavily into the cave, disturbing what was left of the leaves. A familiar scent whiffed by his nose.

Turles gasped, turned around, and called, “Raditz!”

His only response was the empty cave echoing back his mate’s name.

‘I’m going mad,’ he thought, watching the leaves swirl and float. Then, a sudden realization hit him. Grabbing a star-shaped leaf dancing in front of him, he inhaled deeply.

He could smell Raditz. His scent was all over. Memories of his mate flashed before his eyes. How he longed to be with him, to hold him close. This leaf, containing Raditz’s scent, was the only thing he possessed of his lover.

A small, sad smile crossed his lips as he opened the breastplate of his armor to rest the leaf carefully inside. It wasn’t much, but now he could carry a piece of his mate with him. This small token was enough to push him forward.

Taking one last look at the cave, Turles stood up straight with determination and resolve. Clenching his fist, ‘I’m going to plant the Tree of Might on the planet which took my mate from me,’ he thought, walking outside.

Anger consumed his mind and body, ‘I’m going to get stronger and my enemies will know my wrath.’

His body crackled with electrifying ki as he took to the sky, breaking the sound barrier with his speed.

‘It’s time for revenge.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, this is it for this story. I may do a sequel to this but unfortunately life crept up on me and I got very busy all of a sudden. I hate leaving something not finished, hence the late update, and this is actually where I envisioned this piece would end.  
> I'd like to thank all who left comments and kudos! Those make my day :)
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~Cynnelle


End file.
